1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, computer program, and apparatus for automatically handling, processing and resolving complaints.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When consumers receive unsatisfactory goods or services, or are involved in a dispute with a vendor or other subject, they typically must lodge complaints directly to the subject by filling out a complaint form or by directly speaking to the subject. Although this method of complaint resolution sometimes resolves the particular dispute at issue, it does not inform other consumers about the complaint. Additionally, some consumers do not like to file complaints face-to-face due to inconvenience or embarrassment.
Government and non-profit consumer organizations such as the Better Business Bureau provide services that inform consumers about complaints lodged against subjects by compiling complaints filed against different companies and then allowing consumers to check the reputation of a particular subject by requesting a report listing the complaints lodged against the subject. Unfortunately, these services don't encourage the complainant and the subject to resolve a complaint because the subject is not notified directly of the complaint and cannot respond to the complaint. Additionally, these services do not allow the subject to publicly respond to the complaint and therefore endanger the subject's reputation when baseless complaints are filed. Moreover, these consumer complaint services are typically local or regional and each has different methods for resolving complaints, resulting in inconsistent handling of consumer complaints.
Another limitation of prior art methods of handling user complaints is that they do not encourage good conduct and cooperation between complainants and subjects while the parties attempt to resolve the dispute. Particularly, once a complaint has been filed by conventional methods, neither party is rewarded for good conduct while attempting to resolve the complaint nor punished for bad conduct.